


Chilly

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew I'd get around to writing robot-hand porn eventually, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: object penetration (other).

The cold always shocked her.  She thought she would have gotten sued to it by now but every time the metal and polymer… thing… touched her she flinched at the cold.  Only it probably wasn't the cold that made her flinch.  And it definitely wasn't the cold that made her moan and beg for more. 

As long as Nina kept the covering on it was indistinguishable from a real hand, the movements were so precise, delicate.  She could brush her fingers over Olivia's skin light enough to send shivers cascading down her spine, make her nipples tighten in anticipation, make her lift her hips and spread her legs.  It was only when she peeled the skin-glove away that the younger woman really lost it.  Her eyes would darken and she would whisper Nina's name, reverent and fearful and everything in between.  She would shudder as the cold fingers pinched her nipples, cry out when the carefully controlled pressure eased past pleasure into delicious pain.

When the cold met the heated skin of her cunt she had to bite her lip from crying out.  Nina teased her, sliding the smooth digits over her folds, dipping down into her slick opening briefly.  It always came down to this.

"What do you want, Olivia?"

The agent's body tensed and she clenched her eyes shut.  Nina brought her thumb and forefinger together to rest at either side of Olivia's clit.

"You know the rules, my dear."

Olivia mouthed the word a few times before she managed it out loud.

"Please."

"Hmmm…?"

"Nina."

"You'll have to do better than that."  Nina let her voice drop into the sneer that set the younger woman's teeth on edge, that tone that dripped of derision and implied that the game would be over unless Olivia played along.

Olivia made a strangled sound and curled her hand around Nina's forearm, sweaty fingers sliding over the smooth surface.  "Please, Nina.  Please fuck me.  Please."

A feral smile spread over Nina's face and she rubbed her fingers together, trapping Olivia's clit between them.  Olivia arched off the bed, crying out wordlessly.  Nina shifted and pushed two fingers into the younger woman, pressed in hard and worked them in a steady rhythm that Olivia followed with her hips.  Nina added a third finger, stretching Olivia, slowing the movement of her hand.

"Look."

Olivia whined and kept her eyes clenched shut.

"Open your eyes, Olivia, or we stop right now."

Her eyes snapped open immediately, went right to where the metal and clear plastic were buried between her legs.  Nine drew her fingers out, nearly completely held them there.

"Oh, god, Nina, don't stop."

"Need this, do you?"

The word was clipped, short and harsh and the sweetest thing Nina had ever heard.

Her thumb came down on Olivia's clit rubbing in hard circles.  Olivia yowled, clenching her hands in the sheets as Nina drove her fingers back in, curling them up sharply.  They were slick and hard and Olivia clenched around them, angling her hips to draw them deeper, shuddering violently as she came.


End file.
